


you stole my star

by Destinyrays023



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mystery, POV Third Person, Romance, Will Add More Tags Eventually, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: Rad won't stop worrying for Enid attending POINT prep, but he doesn't want to "screw things up" for her, but all she wants is from him is to do so. *Post Mystery Sleepover* [Renid-centric]





	you stole my star

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ: Hey guys! I guess this is kinda a new story I'm working on that's gonna be Renid-centric, and its kinda gonna be a follow up to Mystery Sleepover and stuff. If you hadn't watched the episodes yet, don't read this because it contains spoilers. Idk how this is going to end up or if it'll get any reads but hopefully it does and hopefully I can fit a lot of fluffy moments of Rad and Enid too cause I really felt a strong vibe from those new episodes from 2 weeks ago surrounding them and I got inspired to do this each chapter is gonna flip focus on both characters, this one will be Radicles-centric, while the next is gonna be Enid-centric, and so on. The title was inspired a lyric from Coldplay's "Princess of China" so yeah...oh and if ya'll like the ship Kendy/TKendy check out my other book "Big Half Hearts and Smarts" its a drabble book about them...enough blabber, enjoy chapter 1!**

When morning came, K.O. and Radicles had to quickly leave the school before any of the headmasters saw them. Before going, Radicles and K.O. gave a goodbye hug to Enid, telling her that they'll come to visit later that night to discuss more about the odd behavior regarding Chip Damage and the honor students.

When Radicles and K.O. got into the van, K.O. noticed an extreme silence coming from the alien as he started up the car, and began driving out of the P.O.I.N.T parking and onto the freeway.

"Hey Rad, you okay?" The boy broke the silence, snapping the alien out of his thoughts.

"I-uh, yeah K.O. I'm fine. Just worried about Enid and all cause I'm seriously wondering what's going on with Chip Damage and those students" he sighed as he used his right hand to turn the radio on, light indie music playing through the speakers.

"Yeah...me too. It'd be a bummer knowing that he's actually a villain and stuff, those weird power ups he gave Elodie and those other students. Maybe he was being nice to his best students?" K.O. suggested innocently, giving one of his favorite super heroes the benefit of the doubt, and Radicles shook his head.

"Nah lil dude, it looked more than just being nice to certain students. Yeah they're honors because they clearly do a better job than the rest of the people there so they're probably use them to do whatever it is they have planned" his eyes focused on nothing but the road, but with his peripheral vision he saw the crestfallen boy.

"Hey cheer up, it's gonna be fine. Hopefully we can find out why they're doing what they're doing. If it's villain work or just pure favoritism like you said." Radicles said in a comforting tone to K.O., but part of him was actually trying to tell himself that. There was a lingering worry deep inside his chest that didn't seem to wanna disappear.

"I just really would hate knowing Chip's a bad guy" K.O. said glumly, "I know kid, I know" and the indie music didn't seem to help lighten the mood so Radicles picked up his phone and played something much more contemporary, and he saw how the little boy's expression changed as he began humming along to the tune of the song.

Radicles smiles to himself, but deep inside him he was wondering if Enid was feeling alright. Finally driving into Lakewood, Radicles parked his van in the parking lot and turned off the car. Both boys getting out of the car, they headed towards the bodega to begin their daily shift.

"Gotta man the counter since Enid can't" Radicles said to no one in particular as he sat in the chair that his pink haired friend once sat in, and mirrored her slouch. On the other hand, K.O. began his usual labor of sweeping the floors.

Radicles sighed, "Man this is pretty comfy. No wonder Enid always enjoyed doing this" he murmured to himself, finding it a bit peculiar how the pink girl was invading his mind again. He had to admit, he missed her presence a lot. Especially after their little road trip they took to Neo Riot City. When they finally arrived to the address, it was a "test" their boss made. The package contain some magic photo album of the wonderful and outrageous memories they made throughout the years their friendship.

Apart from that, Enid apologized twice to him for hurting his feelings involuntarily. Twice. She told him how important he was to her, and it surprised him to say the least. The last thing he expected was for her to tell him so that day, he didn't realize much those words affected him. He was important to her. And as much as it'd embarrass him to say so, she was just as important to him.

He glanced down at his resting legs on the counter, here he was doing what she should be doing instead, no, no. He wanted her to be happy. Her lifelong desire of becoming a hero was finally coming to place, he wanted her to succeed. But could she truly have the chance to succeed if she was being educated by mysterious and undoubtedly lying mentors?

And then that worried feeling filled his chest again.

'No, Rad, snap out of it. Enid's fine. Nothing's gonna happen.' Rad thought to himself in an attempt to calm himself down and he looked up and noticed K.O. trying his best to shelve a box of shampoos and dyes, but obviously having some trouble reaching.

"Hey K.O. move aside Radicles' got it"  
he said confidently, getting up from his comfortable position on the counter and he stretched his arms, approaching the boy and shelf.

"Thanks Rad, It's kinda hard for me to shelf."

As Radicles was sorting the shampoos and dyes on the shelf he said, "Well it's kinda hard to man the counter and shelf you know"

"Well why don't I man the counter instead and you shelf. I already swept and mopped" the boy smiled and Radicles shrugged, "Go ahead, I'll finish this"

"Okay!" The young hero exclaimed enthusiastically, running towards the counter excitedly as he stared at the front door awaiting any civilians who could enter.

"Red, yellow, orange, green..." Radicles mumbled to himself as he assorted the dyes in that order, and assorted the shampoo's brands in alphabetical order. Even if most of his focus was on the labor, some part of his mind kept focusing back to Enid, and POINT for that matter. He hoped everything for her right now was going anything but absurd.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooh! Chapter 1 finished. Let's see where this goes hehe...I have no idea what's gonna happen here but I have a good feeling it won't be bad. :)


End file.
